All He's Got
by Atatami
Summary: Robin disobeys Batman, going out on patrol when Bruce Wayne is forced to go to a meeting. He meets trouble, but finds an unlikely savior in a villain he is only too familiar with. Fluff, some blood, DaddyBats, and what I like to call MommyCats. I have no idea if that's a real thing, but I like to think it is


**So, this is kinda just a thing my brain threw up and I wanted to put on here. Yep. One-shot. DaddyBats. MommyCats (is that a real thing? If not it should be). Not really any warnings except minor blood and a but of nondescriptive kissing, just wanted to get this out of my head as I have a bit of writers block.**

 **Also, Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! If you celebrate another holiday, then I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!**

 **By the way, Robin's costume in this is based more off of the Teen Titans version, only for a nine year old. I HATE those green scaly shorts, and this isn't exactly the Young Justice or Teen Titans universe, but that costume just seemed to fit more.**

 **Enjoy this if you want to, I guess.**

When the phone call from Alfred first popped up on his phone during the meeting, he wasn't very worried. He probably just forgot something at home, after all, and the Englishman simply wanted to know if he needed it.

So, he ignored the call and Bruce Wayne continued the dreadful meeting with several overseas investors.

Wayne Industries had recently spoken up about a possible partnership with LexCorp, and the media jumped on it like piranhas in a feeding frenzy. The news also brought some 'higher ups' from the other company to his workplace during the day, but he had yet to hear from Lex Luthor himself.

Bruce wasn't really expecting to hear from him, however. It was quite clear to both men that they would never partner up in any circumstance.

Luthor had to know that it was simply a stunt to keep Wayne Industries relevant in the news, otherwise he would have called and been demanding an explaination.

Or, possibly not, as he was sitting in his office at midnight trying to once again explain that he had _not_ transferred two million dollars to an offshore account belonging to one Slade Wilson.

Of course, the men didn't know that the money was in a mercenaries account and couldn't be saved. They simply thought he was being generous to someone named Richard Grant, and demanded to know why he transferred so much money to this mysterious man.

The only person who would be able to transfer that much money in such a small amount of time was himself, his ward, and Luthor. And seeing as he would never give money to Deathstroke, and neither would Dick (who doesn't even know of the man's existence yet), that left one option.

It was obviously Luthor, doing what he would call a 'practical joke'.

Bruce sighed in annoyance at he listened to the men around him blabber on about the possible risks he had made, and how this could possible damage the company.

Such imbeciles.

He should be out protecting Gotham as Batman right now, with a loyal Robin by his side. Not stuck here, with these men that called themselves 'experts'.

The second time his phone rang he barely heard it through the conversation he was having with the men, explaining the situation for the sixth time. But once he did hear the song 'Rockin' Robin' (courtesy of Dick) belting out of the tiny speaker, he became slightly worried.

Alfred almost never called twice in such a short amount of time. It had only been about five minutes since he had tried to contact Bruce the first time.

But, he pushed his better judgment aside and ignored his phone once again. Focusing on the problem that was in front of him, he once again almost missed the call that came only a minute after the other one.

Bruce didn't hesitate to pick up. Whatever Alfred was calling about had to be urgent.

He held up a finger to the still talking business men before steping away and answering the phone. The man was instantly met with Alfred's relieved yet worried voice.

"Master Bruce! It was about time you picked up your darn phone!" the Englishman cried out, surprising Bruce with his tone and language. Alfred never used anything even close to a cuss word unless he was really shaken.

Something was definitely wrong, and that made Bruce's heart skip a beat.

"What is it, Alfred? Has something happened?" he asked hurriedly, his adrenaline already coursing.

"Master Dick is missing!" the older man exclaimed, and Bruce immidietly paled as the older man continued. "I went to check up on him, as I know he was clearly distraught not going on patrol, only to find his bed empty and his uniform missing!"

Bruce barged out of the room and hung up the phone at a speed that would have made even the Flash jealous. The shouts of the men arguing died behind him as he passed the elevator and took the stairs two at a time, all the way from the top floor to the lobby.

He barely caught the worried 'Are you okay, Mr. Wayne?' from the receptionist before he was out the door and sprinting towards his car.

The man whiped the door to the black Camaro open and slammed on the acceleration.

Bruce immidietly began to mentally berate himself. Of course Dick would go on patrol without him, he's a nine year old kid, he can't take orders!

To make it even worse, the Joker just happened to break out of Arkham four days ago, and was still at large. Along with almost every major Gotham villain.

The thought of those twisted people getting his hands on his Robin made Bruce's hands clench the wheel even tighter, and he broke all of the traffic laws possible as he attempted to get back to Wayne Manor.

 _Hold on Dick_ , Bruce thought as his home quickly came into view, _wherever you are, whatever danger you might be in, Batman's coming. I just hope he won't be needed..._

OoOoOoO

"Now, what's a little Birdie doing so far away from the nest?" Selina purred, making a satisfied noise as the little boy jumped around and faced her, his eyes wide.

"Catwoman!?" Robin exclaimed, instantly backing up and getting into a defensive stance.

The Boy Wonder had just finished off a fight with three thugs trying to rob a young couple, and he wouldnt admit it, but they tired him out. They looked to be the usual type: big, buff, stupid, and inexperienced with any combat besides street fighting.

Robin was wrong. While they were big, buff, and stupid, they had a bit more experience than the usual people he faced. He still took them down, and with only a few cuts and bruises, but it was tiring.

They were currently tied up behind him, all of them groaning in pain and covered in small bruises. He was proud of himself for being able to take them down, and without any of Batman's guidance.

The little ebony was used to Batman being there fighting with him, and if not, then watching in the shadows and interfering if he thought Robin bit off more than he could chew.

But Batman wasn't here tonight. It was only Robin, and he was not prepared to see Catwoman.

Bruce had promised him that he could come on patrol for the entire time Batman was out, as it was Friday and he didn't have school or any homework. But then he got a call from Wayne Industries saying something about money (like usual, that's all Bruce talked about when at work), and just like that neither of them were patrolling.

Alfred tried to cheer him up with hot chocolate, but it failed. But then Dick got an idea.

What if he went on patrol _without_ Batman?

He was fully capable of handling most of Gotham's petty criminals by now, and if he came across a villain he wouldn't be able to beat, then there was plan B.

He would use his communicator to call the Batcave for help. But that would mean he would get in trouble. Which also meant being cut off from Alfreds cookie supply.

That was not okay. Not at all.

So even though he knew that, even on a good day, he wouldn't be able to beat the woman in front of him without Batman's help, he refused to call the cave. He removed all of the trackers from his suit so he wouldn't be found unless he wanted to be, and he intended for it to stay that way.

He was Robin, The Boy Wonder, and he wasn't going to go down without putting up a good fight.

"Hm, I know where the bird is, so the bat can't be far behind, can he? I haven't seen tall, dark, and handsome for awhile."

"You saw him just last week, when you tried to steal that cat statue!" Robin retorted, earning a glare from Catwoman.

"It wasn't just some 'cat statue', as you so elegantly put it. That artifact was a carving of Cleopatra's own precious pet." she stated, jutting out her hip and casually putting her hand on it.

Robin scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, you were trying to steal it and we stopped you. You still saw Batman last week." Selina looked a bit thoughtful for a moment, before a small smirk came onto her face.

"Yes, I saw him, but because you were there, I didn't get any private time with him." Robin raised an eyebrow at this, but chose not to question whatever this 'private time' was.

There was a beat of silence, both of them simply accessing the other.

Selina was honestly suprised when she heard Robins laugh from the other alleyway. She had been scoping around trying to find something that might be worth stealing when she heard it. And as any other villain in Gotham knew, when there was a bird, there was always a bat.

So, she decided that she might as well have a little fun, as nothing in this neighborhood was very interesting, and she came upon the scene.

Catwoman may have just found an exception to that unspoken rule, and it confused her to no end.

She knew without a doubt that those two were close. They were the Dynamic Duo, after all. If they weren't father and son, then they sure acted like it, and that's what confused her most.

Maybe she could brush off her irritation about the brat interrupting the game she had with Batman, along with having a kid fight crime in the first place.

But having him out here at night, without the Dark Knight by his squires side?

No, she wouldn't stand for that.

Not that she cared for either of them. No way. She just didn't like neglective parents endangering their children.

Now she just had to make sure that Batman really wasn't just hiding in the shadows, or was simply on the roof waiting for his bird.

"Are you out here alone?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the little ebony in front of her. The way his mask widened slightly gave her all the answers she needed before Robin even opened his mouth. She was confused when she felt slightly dissapointed in him.

"Of course not! Why would Batman ever let me out of his sight in a place like Gotham? That would be crazy, and Batman is anything but crazy." he exclaimed, wincing slightly as his voice came out in a higher-than-normal pitch.

Catwoman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kid, you're absolutely insane, you know that? So is your guardian for ever letting you out of his sight." she stated, shaking her head at The Boy Wonder. Selina was slightly suprised when her voice came out a bit more caring than she would have liked.

"What?! _I'm_ insane!? _Batman's_ insane?! That's really funny coming from you, a criminal of all people." he retorted, unconsciously letting his guard down as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

Selina opened her mouth to reply, but was interupted by a shrill laugh coming from a small ways behind her. Her eyes widened and she whiped around, staring at the man approaching from the other side of the alleyway.

She instinctively backed away, coming to a stop only a few feet in front of Robin, who looked a little green as he, too, stared at the slim form coming towards them, still laughing. They both knew who's laugh that belonged to, but they hoped it was simply their imagination.

Unfortunately, not even the imagination could produce a laugh quite as chilling at that one.

Robin and Catwoman tensed as the greasy, shaggy hair came into view, along with the stained purple tailcoat and pale, smiling face with deranged eyes.

"Now, I believe if we are having an insanity contest, I would be the winner by a landslide." the Joker seemed to think this was hilarious, as he burst out into a whole new chorus of chuckles.

Selina spared a glance down at the boy that she was in front of, and was suprised to see his pale face, his masked eyes wide in what only could be terror as he observed the madman infront of them. It never really occurred to her that Robin might actually be _scared_ of some of the villains he faced, with the bravado act he put up almost constantly.

But that was when Batman was with him. When he knew that he was protected.

As far as Robin knew, he was faced with two villains that he had never encountered without his mentor with him. He was all alone, and to see the Joker, one of Batman's greatest enemies and the number one Robin hater, without that safety net...he must be _terrified_.

Luckily for him, Catwoman wasn't exactly a fan of the Joker, which was the only reason she pulled him back behind her more. The only reason why she felt the need to protect him, at any cost.

It's not like she really cared for him. That wouldn't be right. No, just the thought made her feel sick.

She just didn't want to get on Batman's bad side by letting his kid get kidnapped by that freak. There was no doubt she would be getting the silent treatment if that happened.

Yeah, that's the only reason why when the Joker got closer, she tensed even more and pushed Robin and herself farther back.

"What's the matter? Don't you like a good joke little Kitty?" his malicious eyes moved from her to the Robin, his smile widening and his sharp tongue gliding over his lips.

Selina felt the ebony shiver at the action, and glared at the clown.

"Now, what's this?" the Joker started again before Catwoman could say anything. "A cat protecting a small, innocent little Robin? Now _that's_ funny!" he let out a small chuckle before his eyes landed on Robin once again. "I guess the big, bad bat decided villains are suited to take care of his bird. I'm a little hurt he didn't come to good ole' Uncle Jay first, though!"

The Joker once again stepped closer, making Catwoman take two steps further back with Robin in tow.

The Joker's smile turned even darker as he reached inside his coat and pulled out three throwing knives.

"Oh, I guess I'll just have to make time for my little birdie. Think your daddy would mind if you spent the rest of the night with your Uncle Jay?"

"Yes." Selina snarled, eyeing the knives very carefully, her own hand inching towards her whip. "I believe his father would mind. So get. _Lost_."

The smile was immediately replaced by a dark frown. It made both Catwoman's and Robin's blood go cold, as the frown was even more terrifying on his face than the grotesque smile.

The Joker growled at Selina. "Now Catwoman, I am the _**Prince**_ of this city. No one talks to me like that except Batsy." he snarled, his attention now directed at the woman.

She couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as Robin seemed to be out of the clowns mind for the moment. That relief turned to dread as the world slowed down, and she saw the knife that was thrown at her.

Thinking on her feet she side-stepped to the right, taking Robin with her, and pressed them both to the side of the alleyway as the knife flew past. Her adrenaline started to race as she glanced back at the Joker and saw the new, malicious smile on his face as he raised another knife above his head.

"Get to higher ground!" Catwoman yelled as the knife was thrown with lightning speed and pin-point accuracy. If it wasn't for her pushing Robin forward, a knife would have carved the small birds feathers.

Luckily the push is what the ebony seemed to need, as he immediately sprung back to his old self. And, suprisingly, seemed to listen to Selina's order.

Another knife was thrown towards him with a chilling laugh following, but he expertly dodged it with a backflip. Catwoman's heart made an unexpected leap when it looked like Robin wasn't going to be able to dodge the projectile.

As soon as he landed his head swiveled to the side, and he started to sprint towards the nearby fire escape.

Catwoman, her glare now on the Joker, snapped her whip and sent it towards the madman. He let out a cry of suprise when it hit his hand and jolted backwards, dropping his knives in the process.

The Joker simply giggled when the next strike struck his left arm, once again reaching inside his coat. Selina's eyes widened and her skin paled when she saw the pistol being whiped out with his right hand, aiming straight for the now climbing Robin.

 _Bang_

"Agh!" the bird cried, grabbing the base of his thigh in pain and halting his ascent. He peeled his hand away timidly and he winced when he saw the amount of blood already coating his glove.

Something inside of Selina snapped. Seeing Robin hurt, the small wince that she could just barely make out, and the Joker's laughter at his pain was too much.

With a growl that she didn't know she could even make, she snapped her whip into the side of the psychopaths face. His head snapped to the side, but he was still laughing even when he turned back and blood was seen dripping down his face. Catwoman lashed out again, wrapping his right hand and pulling harshly. The Joker lost balance with a small grunt, landing on the ground with the gun clattering away.

Selina stepped forward and glared down at him with a ferocity people rarely saw out of the scantily dressed thief. The Joker simply gave her one of his crooked smiles and small chuckle.

"I guess I now know that hurting little Robbie not only gets to the Bat, but the Cat as well." he said smuggly, a small trickle of blood seeping out of his mouth from his torn cheek.

Selina brought her boot down harshly on the clowns head, and was a little too satisfied by the smack it made with the pavement. It was only them did she realize how strange the situation had turned out.

She had just stood up to the Joker. Someone who, normally, she would never be within three blocks of. And she did it because she felt a need to protect the child of her supposed enemy, even though she had no right.

Something was defientetly wrong with her, and she planned to get a Cat Scan as soon as she could.

But that would have to wait, as a pained whimper above her came to her attention.

Glancing up she saw Robin still clutching his thigh, a large amount of blood coming out. His face scrunched up with pain as he sat on the highest platform of the fire escape, pained gasped and whimpers occasionally escaping his mouth.

Catwoman immediately took a running jump to the ladder on the bottom, grasping the first rung and quickly pulling herself up.

She had no idea why, but she wanted-no, needed-to help the little ebony. Selina almost felt that he got hurt because she didn't act fast enough, but that was ridiculous. Of course it wasn't her fault, they just weren't prepared to see the Joker.

So why did she still feel so guilty seeing the blood coming out of the bullet wound?

She finally reached the platform he was on, and as soon as she started to approach Robin tensed and glared at her.

"Stay away from me." he hissed, trying to back up, but being stopped by the railing behind him. The ebony heard in pain from the movement, but kept his steely gaze trained on the woman in front of him.

She crouched down in front of him and took off her cowl and goggles, hopping to look a little less intimidating. "I'm not going to hurt you. You need help, and I'm the only one currently around that's able to do that." she said in a quiet tone, hoping the boy in front of her would trust her.

It hurt her a little to know that he didn't trust her at least a little bit already. Through all of their meeting's and fight's she never made a single harmful move towards him.

She honestly didn't know why, now that she thought about it. Sure, she fought Batman and Robin in an almost regular basis, but never once had she intended for Robin to get hurt. Batman may walk away with a few cuts and bruises, but never the bird.

When she fought Robin it was always more like a sparring session than an actual fight. Catwoman never hurt Robin, in any way, every time they fought, instead letting the boy go on the offense and attack her while she dodged.

It was all quite puzzling now. What was this kid doing to her?

Robin stared at her quizically for a few moments before sighing, his head rolling back and hitting the railing. His form relaxed, and Selina took that as a sign to approach.

She crept forward until she was only a foot away from him, and slowly peeled the boys hand away from the wound. Catwoman involuntarily winced as a new spurt of blood came rushing out, staining the boys green tights.

Quickly she placed Robins hand back over the wound, making sure he was pressing hard. Then she thought over her options.

She could always leave him here, and get Batman's attention somehow to get him to come here and pick up his bird. But the Joker was still down in the alley, along with those thugs, and she didn't know when either of them might wake up.

The other option made her take the bird with her to her own apartment, where she could apply basic first aid to his wounds. That option, however, risked an angry and overprotective Batman thinking she kidnapped him.

Selina did not really want to deal with that tonight.

But she couldn't bring herself to leave him here and go get help while he would be injured and alone. So, that only left the second option.

"Robin, we're going to have to get out of here. I don't know when the Joker will wake up again. Do you think you can walk at all?" Selina said, and Robin immidiately gave her a stare that said 'what-do-you-think?'. Catwoman sighed and slightly shook her head. "Alright, then I'll have to carry you."

At this Robin's eyes widened, and he stared a her as if she was crazy.

"Carry me?! No way! I'll crawl if I have to, there's no way you're going to carry me like a little kid!" he pouted, looking exactly what he just claimed not to be.

Selina, however, wasn't going to take no for an answer. Before Robin could say another word, she pounced, and had the Boy Wonder securely in her hold. She grabbed her cowl and goggles and started to climb the rest of the way to the roof of the building with Robin in her arms like a damsel in distress, when he finally started to struggle out of her grasp.

"Hey! Let me go! Don't you even think about kidnapping me!" he shouted, but gave out a pained gasp as his wound was jostled a little too roughly. Pressing a hand to his wound once again, he simply glared at Selina's smug smirk and lay still.

"Why are you helping me, anyway? Wouldn't you be better off without another person trying to take you to jail?" Robin muttered, and Selina gave him a slight frown.

"I may be a thief, but I am not a monster. I don't like seeing kids get hurt." Luckily Robin missed the small 'especially you' she muttered, as he was too busy glaring at the ground.

They both made it across the roof in silence, but Selina came to a stop at she realized she wouldn't be able to get to the other roof with the bird in her arms. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth went into a line as she thought about possible solutions.

Selina dully noted the way Robins head seemed to lull slightly, and the lenses in his mask periodically become larger and smaller. He was obviously tired, and she bet the amount of blood he lost was making him a bit dizzy. Nothing life threatening if she didn't waste time.

Her lips curled up into a smile when she spared another look at the dozing boy in her arms.

It was a wonder, really. The same kid who was previously so mistrusting was currently trying to stay awake in what he believed was an enemies arms, with said enemy now trying to get him back home.

Sometimes drowsiness and blood loss could work real wonders on people's attitudes.

Catwoman didn't have long to think about the child she was holding. She could feel another presence on the roof, about three feet away.

She knew who was behind her. Only one person could sneak up on her like that.

She sagged in relief. Who would have thought she would be relieved to be at the mercy of the Dark Knight with an injured Robin?

(Of course, she would never mind being at the man's mercy if it led to what she wanted)

"Catwoman. Robin." Batman ground out. The Boy Wonder in Selina's arms immidiately brightened up at the sound of his mentors voice.

"Batman!" he squealed in relief, all signs if his drowsiness gone, twisting his head to look at the imposing figure before Selina could turn around. When she did, she was slightly scared by what she saw.

Catwoman knew that Batman was protective of Robin. Everyone did. But when she turned around and was met head on with the scariest Bat-glare she had ever received, it was only cemented in her mind that they were father and son.

Her knees felt weak, and not only from lust and desire. She was honestly afraid of the man in front of her at that moment.

That's why when Batman held his arms out she didn't hesitate to hand over the little bird, who gladly went into his mentors arms. Selina missed the warmth of the little boys body against hers for a moment and longed to take him back, just to hold him a little longer, but thankfully resisted.

But when Robin hissed in pain, and Batman became aware of the wound on his leg, the man's lips came up to a snarl and his piercing white lenses were on her once more.

"What. Happened." she visibly gulped, as Selina knew that if she said the wrong word, things would end very badly for her.

The little boy in the Bat's arms, however, beat her with his own explanation.

"I beat up some thugs and Catwoman showed up. Then the Joker appeared from...somewhere..." Batman stiffened at the clowns name, but remained silent for the bird. "And then Catwoman got all protective. It was weird. She told me to get to higher ground but then Joker shot me." Batman tensed even more, and Selina could barely see the movement of the cowl as he glanced at the wound. "But then she took down the Joker, tried to kidnap me, and here we are..."

Selina choked when Robin described her helping him as her trying to kidnap him. "I would like to say that I was not kidnapping him! I just...couldn't let him bleed out on that fire escape." when Batman gave her a quizzical look from behind the cowl at her soft, almost caring tone, she fell back to her flirtatious nature. "It wouldn't go well to be on your bad side, after all. I would miss our little get togethers."

To Selina's slight terror the man said nothing, and simply looked at her with an empty stare. She sighed when his gaze went back to the once again dozing bird.

"Robin." he said gruffly, the only response being a small hum of aknowledgment as he tried to bring Batman's cape around his small form, all the while trying not to aggravate his wound. "I believe you're forgetting the part where you deliberately disobeyed me and went on patrol alone."

Robin momentarily froze, and cracked open one eyelid to peek at his mentor. He did not like any he saw.

"...I'm in big trouble, ain't I?" he said quietly, looking up at his mentor with slightly pouting eyes.

There was a beat of silence before Batman sighed and his gaze softened.

"It's 'aren't', and we'll talk about it at the cave." Robin seemed satisfied with this answer, as he hummed and once again tried to get comfortable.

Selina felt immensely uncomfortable with the display of emotion from the two in front of her. She was tempted to start backing away, but at such a close distance Batman would surely make her stop, even with the bird cradled in his arms.

Although she had to admit it was quite adorable. It seemed only she saw such tender sights between Batman and Robin, when they almost seemed normal.

A small smile threatened to lift her lips, but she pressed it down as the Dark Knight turned his gaze from Robin back to her.

Catwoman was expecting a glare, or even a few harsh words for not protecting Robin, with Batman listing off the possible things that could have gone wrong. At the very least she expected him to simply turn away and leave in the shadows, simply going her own way with no words.

She was not expecting him to readjust Robin so he was settled in his left arm (his head turned away from them both), and the right that snaked around her waist. Or the chaste kiss that she got.

In the split second it happened, she was both suprised and melting, and her spirits got even higher when Batman made no move to move away quite yet, that arm securing her in place.

He leaned down once more, and placed a small kiss to her cheek before moving to her ear.

"Thank you. For saving him." he whispered, his hot breath fanning over her skin and making her sigh in pleasure.

She might just take a new job in babysitting The Boy Wonder if this is how she would get paid. Maybe if she looked after him for a few nights she would be able to get something a little more than just a couple kisses.

"It was my pleasure~" she purred as he pulled away, their faces still relatively close.

To Selina's disappointment he pulled away, and gave most of his attention back to the injured bird. Batman readjusted his grip to accommodate the wound and the now seemingly sleeping Robin, and then looked back at Catwoman with a look that made her heart melt.

"I owe you one." he muttered, and before she could say anything more, he turned away and stalked towards the front of the building.

Neither of them knew that Robin was merely faking. That he witnessed the whole exchange. Batman didn't know that the warm smile on his face wasn't from a good dream, but from what had just happened. He didn't know that when he strapped Robin into the Bat-mobile, the constant adjusting wasn't from him trying to get comfortable with his wound.

No, he was trying to get another glimpse of Catwoman.

He was a witness to both of his parent's painful deaths just under a year ago. For a long time, he thought he might never get backa sense of normalcy.

Sure, Bruce and Alfred were great, they were the ones that saved him from the darkness that threatened to consume him those few months after his parent's murder. But there was always something missing.

He didn't trust Catwoman at first. Why would he? She's a criminal that they fought, clearly in the wrong side of the law.

But then he saw the way she fought off the Joker, when she could have easily ditched him and secured his death. He saw the way she fought after he got shot, how she seemed more vicious than normal. Finally the way she tried to help him, not leaving him behind.

She acted in a way Robin could only see as motherly.

He didn't have his parents anymore. They were gone, and they weren't coming back no matter how much he wished they could.

But now he had a father, a grandfather, and now he had a mother figure, too.

They weren't perfect, but they are all he has. And he might just be able to live with that.

 **Wow, this was long. Probably the longest thing I've ever written in a single chapter/document.**

 **I guess this is sorta a Christmas present? I know people would rather see an update to Changing Tides of Of Birds and Jokers, but I NEEDED to get this out of my head.**

 **Farewell, everyone, and I once again hope you had a great Holiday season!**

 **~Atatami**


End file.
